Elements
by lorry11109915
Summary: The South Park gang control different elements. Four boys are sent to a camp called The Camp to unite these elements after a terrible war had split them apart. But, life at The Camp isn't all these boys had hoped. After a daring escape, how will these boys get along out in the middle of nowhere when they've been told their whole lives that the war was the other elements fault?
1. Chapter 1: Fire

**Note: **I thought of this story and couldn't think of any other people for it but the South Park gang. Then, I noticed that this story would be similar to Avatar:The Last Airbender. So, I'm not entirely sure if this should be classified as a crossover or just an AU.

Also, the first 4 chapters will be just info on the 4 elements and which South Park character rules in that element, then fifth will start the major story line.

* * *

Fire. Creative and destructive. In the Fire Tribe, like the tribes of the other elements, there is an elder. Mabel Cartman. Her granddaughter, Liane, is considered the Fire Queen. Her son, Eric, is the Fire Prince. Because of Eric being an illegitimate child born out of wed lock, his half-brother, Scott Tenorman, was given the throne. Due to stress and a mystery illness, Scott became overcome with madness and was locked away. Since then, Eric has been in training to harness his Fire abilities and lead the Fire Tribe in battle.

His grandmother, the Elder, taught him that the people of the Fire House have a very, well, fiery personality. This explains why Eric can be irritable at times. But, they can also be passionate lovers. Eric has shown no such traits as of yet. Which is why the Elder has proclaimed that Eric will be engaged to a young lady in the Fire Tribe.

Eric is being sent to a camp in hopes of reuniting the Four Elements. He will stay there and train with one child from the other three tribes in hopes that they learn to work together for peace.

"Why do I have to go?!" he asked. Liane tried to calm her son. "Well, poopsie, it's to unite the Elements, and-"

"But, _Mommmmm, _I don't wanna untie the Elements!" he whined.

Mabel slammed her fist down on a nearby table, sparks flying from her fist. "Eric Theodore Cartman! You will go to The Camp and that is final!" she yelled. Eric crossed his arms, but said, "Fine!" and stomped out of the room.

* * *

P.S. OCs are welcomed for who Cartman's engaged to. Just PM me with deets [details].


	2. Chapter 2: Water

Water. Cleansing and Healing. The Water Tribe has no Elder, but a Leader. His name is Randy Marsh. His family is highly respected. Those of the Water Tribe wear loose-fitting, flowing clothes, similar to water. Stan, Randy's son, doesn't quite have control of his element yet.

Stan has resorted to deep meditation to try to get a handle on his power. Although it helps at times, he knows he is too stressed to focus. He is worried about leaving for the camp to unite the Elements. His betrothed, Wendy, is very... promiscuous. He has caught her flirting and sneaking kisses with his friend, Token, countless times.

Randy sat his son down to talk with him a few days before he had to leave. "Son... the people of the Water Tribe have certain traits I don't want you to ever forget. You are healing, you are cleansing, you are soothing, and you are purifying." he told Stan. He nodded, letting this information settle into his mind.

Randy went on. "I want you to take some things with you for when you go to The Camp." he said. He stood up and brought a bag over to Stan. He pulled out a small cauldron, about the size of a cup. "Our tribe's magickal tool." he said, giving the cup to Stan.

Next, he pulled out a small bell. "The instrument of Water." he said. Stan gave the bell a ring, listening to the minute sound it made. "It's not very loud, is it, Dad?" he said.

"Neither is the Water you create, son... but, at large volumes, the Water can be heard." Randy explained, lightly touching the bell to make it stop ringing.

He then went out of Stan's room and came back with an amethyst stone. "Whoa..." Stan marveled at it. "This, my son, is an amethyst stone. The Water's stone. Promise me that you will keep this with you always." he said, giving the stone to his son. Stan saw that his father had gone so far as to fashion it into a necklace for him to wear. He put it on and hugged his dad. "Always, Dad. It'll remind me of home." he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Earth

Earth. The basis and foundation of all. In the Earth Tribe, everything is shared, including power. There was a family in the Earth Tribe that weren't very appreciated. The McCormicks. Of this family, there were three children. Kevin, Karen... and Kenneth or Kenny.

Young Kenneth McCormick is the strongest child in the Earth Tribe. He was called to the arena to show his power to some of the elder people who handled politics.

Kenny made a path of stairs, tall as the nearest cloud, with the ground and ran up it. he looked back down at the marveling people. "Watch the ground!" he shouted. Then, he jumped off the top step. When it looked like he would hit the ground in a bone-crushing thud, Kenny made the ground recede downward with his body until they naturally made contact. Then, he pulled the ground back up until it was level with the ground in the arena.

The elders gave Kenny a bag with the supplies he'd need in it for The Camp. "Congratulations, young Kenneth... you're going to represent our Tribe at The Camp." one said. Kenny smiled. "Holy Adonis..." he gasped.

Once he returned home and told his family the news, his parents were hugging him and weeping goodbyes. Kevin noogied his younger brother. "Good job, Ken." he said. Little Karen went over to his brother and held up a small piece of coal to him. "I know it's not much... but, it symbolizes our Element. So, you don't forget us." she said meekly. Kenny gently picked the coal out of his sister's petite hands and hugged her. "I could never forget you, Kar." he promised.


	4. Chapter 4: Air

Air. Free and Independent. The Air Tribe is full of intelligent people with bright ideas. No more so that Kyle Broflowski.

He sat down with his brother, Ike, and read him one of his books about air and wind. "Kyle? Ike? Come inside, we have news." Gerald, their dad, told them.

"What is it, Pop?" Kyle asked. Shelia, his mother shook her head. "This can't be happening! He's only a boy!" she screamed, crying. Gerald looked over at his wife. "Shelia, honey, calm down." he begged. He turned back to Kyle and said, "We got news from one of your teachers and the Tribe's Elder." he started.

Kyle panicked. "Oh, Shu! The Elder?! What did I do, Pop?!" he asked, worried he'd done something to get him exiled.

"Kyle, relax. You're not in trouble, okay? Your teacher looked at your grades in school... and he was very impressed. He showed them to the Elder, and they have agreed that-"

His mother chimed in. "That you have to go to The Camp with those other children from the other Tribes, and unite the Elements!" she sobbed. Kyle's jaw dropped. "Really? I get to go?!" he asked, excited.

"Of course not! You can't go, you're only 9!" Shelia said. Gerald walked over to his wife to try to comfort her.

"Ma... I read in one of the textbooks at school that the Element of Air means new life and new possibilities. That means that going to The Camp will begin a new chapter in my life, which is exactly what I'm meant to do! Please, Ma?" he asked. Shelia wiped her tears away and smiled at her son. Even when others panicked, he always kept a calm head.

"Okay, Kyle. You can go." she said. Kyle ran over and Hugged his parents and brother. "Thank you! Don't worry, I'll make this Tribe proud!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Camp

Whoo! I'm on a roll! I'll probably upload another chapter a few times a day since I'm so psyched about this!

* * *

Each Tribe was sent a horse and buggy to transport the Campers, as they will be called. Each child was allowed one parent to ride there with them. As they reached The Camp, each carriage was within sight of each other. The parents all glared at each other, while the children glanced curiously at one another. The carriages soon parked.

The Campers were greeted by a man in pure white toga. "Greetings, Campers. I am James." he greeted. "Hello." the boys said.

"Look, James, how long do you think it'll take to unite the Elements?" Randy asked, slightly agitated. Gerald looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

Stuart, Kenny's dad, looked over at Randy. "What's the matter? Don't trust these people?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me, Mud Boy." Randy said. Stuart grabbed his collar and glared at him. "You wanna repeat that, Waterback?" he asked threateningly.

Stan and Kenny moved away from the bickering dads and accidentally bumped into each other. Since their dads weren't paying attention, they decided to greet each other. "Hi. I'm Stan." Stan said, holding his hand out to Kenny. "Kenny. Sorry about my dad." the blonde boy said. Stan rubbed his arm. "Same here." he said.

Gerald went over to try and talk sense into Randy and Stuart. "Look, you two! You're not setting a very good example for your boys." he said.

"Stay out of this, Airhead!" Randy and Stuart yelled.

Kyle gasped, moving away from his dad, who was furious. He started joining the men in their fight. Kyle went over to Stan and Kenny. "What's wrong? What'd he say?" Stan asked. "Calling an Air Elemental 'Airhead' is just as bad, if not worse, than calling a Jewish person the 'k' word." he explained. Kenny gasped and covered his mouth. "Dad.." he said silently.

Eric walked over to the other boys and stared at them. "What?" Kyle asked after a while. "I can just tell that I'm the only one here that's royalty." he said smugly.

"You're not royalty." Stan said. Eric pointed to all of the bags he had in his carriage. "Then, what do you call that?" he asked, grinning.

"Spoiled." Kenny said. Stan and Kyle couldn't help but laugh. Cartman glared at him. "What would an Earth Elemental know about royalty, anyway? My mom told me that in you Tribe, you guys have to share everything because of how-" he snickered, trying to compose himself to finish talking, "Because of how _dirt _poor you all are!" he broke out in a fit of laughs. Kenny looked at the ground, insulted.

"That was _not _cool, dude!" Stan said. Then, he got an idea. He whispered it to Kenny and Kyle, who nodded their heads mischievously. Since Cartman was still laughing, he didn't notice._  
_

Kenny opened the ground beneath Eric into a deep square. Stan filled it with water before Cartman fell into the hole, and Kyle summoned a gush of wind to chill the water. They laughed and watched as Eric struggled to stay afloat. Stan knelt down near him. "Now, _that's _cool." he said, splashing Cartman in the face when he said 'cool'._  
_

Cartman growled at them. Then, he used some fire to heat the pool until it was like a Jacuzzi. "Ahhhhhhh... Just right." he said. Kenny jumped right in. "Kenny!" Stan called. He quickly resurfaced. "He's right, guys! Come on in!" he said. Stan and Kyle looked at each other, shrugged, then climbed in.

James clapped at this. "Look, gentlemen! The young ones are already working together." he said. The three dads looked at the boys and couldn't help but feel ashamed at how they were acting before. James went over to the boys. "Come on inside The Camp, boys. We have a lot to teach you." he said.

The boys fixed the make-shift pool and Kyle used some wind to dry of their clothes. "Thanks, uh.." Stan tried to thank him, but he hadn't heard his name.

"Kyle." He said for him. "Stan. This is Kenny." he introduced. Kenny shook Kyle's hand. "Nice to meet ya, Kyle." he said.

"Kyle? Ya know, that kinda sounds like-" Eric started. Kyle interrupted him. "The 'k' word, I know, and if you start calling me the 'k' word, I will punch you in the throat." he threatened.

Eric started whining to his mother about making Kyle apologize. "Ugh. Let's unite the Elements soon. I do _not _want to hear that whining for very much longer." Stan said, covering his ears. Kenny and Kyle nodded.

* * *

Once the boys were inside, they were ushered to a large room with 4 beds. "This is where you will sleep. I'll give you some time to unpack and get things settled." James said as he left.

Stan looked at the foot of the beds and saw a sticker with a different symbol on it on each one. "What do these things mean?" he asked aloud. Kyle went over and looked at them.

"The bed with the upside down triangle is yours, Stan. Kenny, your bed is this one, with the upside down triangle with a line through it. Mine is the bed with the triangle that's right side up with a line through it. And... what's you name again?" Kyle asked Cartman.

He stood up straight. "Fire Prince Eric Theodore Cartman. But, that's _Mr._ Fire Prince Eric Theodore Cartman to you." he said. Kyle stared at him. "Cartman, your bed is the one with the right side up triangle." he said, making Cartman glare at him.

Stan started putting his clothes away in the dresser next to his bed. Then, he put the little cauldron and bell on top of the dresser.

"What are those, Stan?" Kenny asked from behind him. Stan moved over so Kenny could see. "That cup is my people's magickal tool. The bell is our instrument." he said. Kenny asked, "who gave these to you?" Stan sighed. "My dad gave them to me. He gave me this stone, too." he said, lifting the amethyst stone for Kenny to see.

"Holy Adonis..." Kenny said when he caught sight of it. "Who's Adonis?" Stan asked. "One of the gods the Earth Tribe worships." Kenny said.

* * *

Later on, the boys were taken to a classroom. They sat at the desks with their Element color in them. Then, a man walked in with a little puppet on his hand. "Hello, Campers. My name is Mr. Garrison." The man said. "And, I'm Mr. Hat. Now, the first thing we're going to learn about is the Elemental War." the puppet said. "That's right, Mr. Hat. No-"

"Excuse me?" Kyle said, raising his hand. Mr. Garrison looked at him. "Yes?" he asked. Kyle looked over at the other boys, then back at Mr. Garrison. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly. The other three boys nodded, each having the same question. Mr. Hat shouted, "You go to hell! You go to hell and you die!"  
"Oh! Mr. Hat!" Mr. Garrison scolded. "Now, back to the lesson." he said.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending. The next chapter is gonna be the WHOLE history of the war and it's long! So, I thought making it it's own chapter would help. Read and Review, please! :3


	6. Chapter 6: The War

_"Once, a long time ago, there was a man named Sabrin, who controlled every Element. When he got old, he passed his powers into his four Grandsons... Agni, Adonis, Shu, and Ea. _

_As the four young boys developed their powers, they started to bicker about which was more important. Each day, the brothers drifted further and further apart. _

_Then, a dark and evil spirit snuck into their bedroom one night. It drifted into their hearts and poisoned their minds with utter loathing. _

_The next morning, each brother left home and settled in a new area. Each area had a beautiful woman there, waiting for their arrival, to start a tribe.  
_

_Poor Sabrin watched as the unity between the brothers crumbled and withered away. While lying on his death bed, he vowed to unite the brothers and the elements once again._

_Shortly after Sabrin's death, a war ensued. The Four brothers had, by that time, created families and tribes, all fully prepared to battle to the death. _

_The Earth elementals opened the ground underneath their enemies and crushed them to death. The Water elementals flooded their opponents. The Fire elementals set fire to every building and person they saw. The Air elementals blew such fierce winds, it would rip a person to pieces. _

_The war lasted about three weeks. When it was over, four families emerged from underground coves. Each was from a different Element. They decided to never associate with the other Elements again."_


	7. Chapter 7: The Past Can Hurt

"An, that's the history on the Elemental War. Any questions, children?" Mr. Garrison asked. He looked at the boys. When he had mentioned what each Element had done to the others, each boy lowered his head in shame and embarrassment in turn. Mr. Garrison looked over at Mr. Hat. "Well, Mr. Hat, this won't do." he said.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Garrison. Why don't we give them a break and let them digest this information?" Mr. Hat suggested. "Why, that's a great idea, Mr. Hat!" Mr. Garrison said happily.

The boys were ushered to a fenced in area called The Playground. For a while, nobody said anything.

"Okay. I'll say what we're all thinking. What happened between the Elements... was terrifying, yes... but, it's not like we can't all be friends and overcome what's in the past." Kyle said. The boys brightened up a little.

Stan spoke up next. "Yeah, Kyle's right. and, it's not even actually _our _past! I mean, it's not like _I _flooded anybody." he said.

"Yeah!" Cartman said. "And, I'm not arsonist!"

"Last time I checked, I didn't crush anyone to death." Kenny joked.

"Exactly! So, let's not be so upset about what happened." Kyle reasoned. They all shook hands and agreed.

* * *

Short chapter again. Sorry. Next one should be longer.


	8. Chapter 8: The REAL Camp

As the days went by, the boys learned how their Elements can be used together for good. Then, one day in class, Stan asked a very important question.

"Mr. Garrison, what Tribe are you from?" he asked. "Yeah, I was wondering that, too." Eric said.

Mr. Garrison flinched a little. "D-don't you ever ask me that again! You hear me?! Never!" he shouted, then ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with Mr. Garrison?" Kenny asked. Stan shrugged. "I don't know about you guys, but I think he's hiding his Element from us for a reason. and, we should find out what that reason is." he said, the other boys nodding in agreement.

* * *

Later on, at night, Stan was going to The Showers when he heard some people talking. He hid behind the corner to ease drop.

"I wish we could worship Bashemath in the open!" a woman said.  
"Shh! One of those kids could hear you!" a man said. Then, Stan peeked around the corner to see them remove a brick from the wall. The man put on gloves and picked up a book with a skull on it. He opened it and the man and woman both started shaking uncontrollably. The man closed the book again, put it back and smiled at the woman. "You know, it's worth the wait every time." she sighed happily. They walked away.

Stan ran over to the brick once he made sure they were gone. He pulled it out and was about to grab the book. _Wait. That guy wore gloves when he picked it up. maybe I shouldn't touch it directly._ He thought. He conjured up some water and used that to float the book upon. "Kyle can dry it off later." he whispered to himself.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you think this book is cursed'?" Kyle questioned. Stan was busy giving each boy a pair of goggles and gloves. "I'm telling you, there's something up with that book. The guy opened it, and then, him and his wife or something started shaking like they were having a seizure!" Stan said.

"Well, what makes you think these goggles will help?... and, why are they hurting my eyes?!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry. There special Water goggles. Whenever you look through them, it purifies your eyes from what your reading or looking at." he explained.

"Well, let's hope they work." Kenny said. Kyle opened the book and waited for a seizure. When none came, he looked at the writing on the page. "What's it say?" Kenny asked.

"I... I don't believe this..." he gasped. "It says... they're gonna sacrifice us to their goddess of Death, Bashemath. Then, the elements of death will rule the entire universe." he said.

The boys gasped. They couldn't believe this. "No..." Stan said. "M-my dad wouldn't let them do that! He wouldn't have let me come if he knew! T-that's it! He just didn't know!" he said, trying to convince the rest of the boys, but, most importantly... himself.

"Stan... it doesn't matter if they knew or not... we're done for now." Kenny said, trying to fight back his tears.

"Not if we leave!" Cartman said. Then, he ran to pack up his things. "What are you doing, Cartman? There's no way out of here." Kyle said in defeat.

"That's because we haven't found it yet. This place can't be that far from one of the Tribes. Once we get out, we'll stop by in a village I saw on the way here." he said.

"What do you mean? This place is in the middle of nowhere!" Stan said.

"... Cartman's right," Kenny said. "We can't just give up without a fight! We gotta get out of here. Together... or, not at all." he said.

"Ai! I wasn't taking it that far, Kenny!" Eric complained.

Kenny looked at Stan and Kyle. "Are you guys in... or, out?" he asked. Stan looked at him. "What do you think, I'm gonna be part of that Death Stew?" he asked jokingly.

"Me, nether! I'm in." Kyle said. Kenny nodded. "Good. Now, here's the plan..." he said, then shifted into a whisper. The boys stayed up all night devising a plan of escape.


	9. Chapter 9: The Escape

While the boys were planning their escape, they noticed that all the power in The Camp goes off at midnight, so that everyone can sleep. Eric snapped his fingers, and a small spark appeared. Its light shone just enough for the four boys to be able to see each other.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?" Stan asked. Kenny tapped his shoes together, which is a habit of his while thinking, and they made a sharp clicking sound.

"Kenny, if you don't stop clicking your shoes together, I will burn you to death." Eric threatened. Kenny glared at him, then gasped and said, "That's it!"

"What's it, Kenny?" Stan asked. Kenny motioned for the three boys to lean in so he could tell them of his plan.

* * *

The next morning, during the boys' lessons, Kenny tapped his shoes together and Kyle used a gush of wind to send the sound outside of the door. Mr. Garrison looked towards the door. "Now, who could that be?" he wondered aloud as he went outside the door. Cartman quickly went over to the door and melted the lock so Mr. Garrison couldn't get back in.

Kyle went inside of Mr. Garrison's desk and took out a map, a few books, and some other supplies and put them in his backpack. Stan went over to help him. "Okay, let's go!" Kyle said once they'd gathered everything.

Kenny stomped his foot at the door, sending it flying backwards... onto Mr. Garrison. "Did you kill him?" Stan asked worried. Kenny looked over at his teacher. "No, he's just unconscious." he stated. Then, the four boys ran down the hallway.

"Wait," Stan said as they ran, "we should get that book I got out of the wall!" he said. Then, he turned down a different hallway. "You go ahead, I'm gonna go get it!" he called.

"Stan, wait!" Kenny tried to stop him, but he'd already gone to get the book. "C'mon, Kenny, we've gotta keep moving." Kyle said. Kenny reluctantly followed the other two.

When Stan got to their room, he grabbed his cauldron and bell. Then, he quickly surrounded the book with a bubble of water and ran out into the hall. He ran back down the hall to catch up with the others.

* * *

"How could they have escaped?!" James yelled at Mr. Garrison.

"Don't blame me, I had nothing to do with this!" Mr. Hat said. "Oh, shut up, Mr. Hat." Mr. Garrison said, rolling his eyes.

James grabbed him by the collar. "Find them... or, you'll be Bashemath's appetizer." he threatened. Mr. Garrison nodded, then ran to gather some helpers.

James groaned, putting his hand to his forehead. "Soon... this will all be worth it soon..."

* * *

The four boys had made it out of The Camp safely. They kept running until they were a fairly far distance from The Camp, then they stopped to catch their breath.

"Where are we?" Stan asked, looking around. There wasn't a building in sight.

Kenny put his palms to the Earth, closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. "The nearest building is about..." he stood up and pointed forward. "100 miles that way."

Stan sighed. He started walking, with the other boys following. "Looks like we've got a long way to go."

* * *

**Hello, gumdrops! **Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't really know how to set up the escape and stuff. I'll update faster now that I'm past this part.

Also, I kinda need an OC for Cartman's fiance before I can continue. [you'll see why once someone PM's me an OC] Don't worry, I'll give you credit for the OC. Please?

Okay, later, gumdrops!


	10. Chapter 10: Walking

**Jessica, courtesy of FadingEcho12193. Thank you! :3**

* * *

In the Fire Tribe, the Elder felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. She went out into the garden to talk to Jessica, Cartman's fiance.

Jessica pulled her red hair back into a ponytail with a flame hair clip and took a deep breath. She summoned a flame into her hand and focused on making it as big as possible. Mabel walked up to her and smiled. "Hello, there, Jessica." she greeted.

Jessica turned around and smiled at her. "Hello, Elder. Have you heard from Cartman yet?" she asked.

Mabel shook her head. "Not yet, but I wouldn't expect a letter for some time. He's very busy uniting the Elements, you know."

Jessica nodded. Then, she asked, "What would he be doing there?"

"Learning of the history of the Elemental War, perhaps." The Elder answered, sitting down on a nearby bench. Jessica sat down with her and asked, "Would you tell me about it?"

Mabel chuckled. "You've always been a curious girl." Then, she started to tell her about what happened between the Tribes years ago.

...

While the boys were walking, it began to get very hot. "Cartman, what'd you do?" Stan asked, trying to cool himself off by sending a consent spray of water into his face.

"I didn't do anything. What are you guys talking about?" he said.

"Oh, right," Kenny said, taking his shirt off in an attempt to cool off. "he's from the Fire Tribe. Of course he wouldn't notice."

"Notice what?"

"Never mind, forget it." Kyle said. "Let's just focus on getting somewhere safe."

They walked a little while longer until they saw a large mountain in the distance. "Huh," Kenny marveled. "Didn't sense that there."

"Please tell me that the building in in front of that mountain." Stan said. Kenny put his palms on the ground to check. He stood back up and frowned.

"Don't tell me it's behind it."

"Okay. I won't tell you."

"Ugh... let's get going..."


End file.
